The Forgotten Ones
by AugustMoon
Summary: If weakness is fear...and fear is weakness...does that make her my weakness? -RoxasxNamine


_"Everyone has a weakness...don't they? The one thing that gets under your skin It's like a bug...or maybe more like a poison. If I had only listened, like I always had, instead of ignoring the bug, and allowing the poison to seep deep into my viens. I couldn't though, because once it gets into your head it won't go away. It clouds your mind to the point where you don't even understand your own thoughts. You do things and say things you don't understand. You don't even realize it. Once you taste the poison, its all you think about...and your entire world, extistance, becomes centered around getting away from that one thing little thing. Your thoughts make you think you're crazy, when you're not, and your own words confuse you more. Though through all the confusion your mind can only draw one conclusion: I'm weak. Even though it seems to be a conclusion though, it never ends. It repeats itself, on and on, until you're forced to think that is what you are, and weakness only leads to is fear...my own fear, and that can take you anywhere. That's how it happened, how everything changed, but it's too late...it's always too late. Too later to change, too late to think, and...too late to act. Once the poison reaches your brain...my brain...there's nothing that can be done."_

A girl with an amused look sat silent and still on the large, red cushioned chair under the shade of the tent as she watched the festival before her. Her golden hair was pulled back into a bun and she was dressed in a beautiful pink dress. Her father, a large well built man, and her mother, a petite woman, sat to either side of her, both with lesser expressions on their faces.

All of this was observed by a boy who sat in the window sill of a near by brick house. He looked to be much less fortunate than the girl though. Instead of silk clothing, he wore an old white shirt and a pair of black pants with some black leather boots. His blonde hair was dirty, and unkept; his light blue eyes less observant of the crowd but more of the girl.

"Hey, look what I found!" A male's voice called behind the boy though was not heard by any others than the teens who happened to be in the house also.

"Sora! Put that down that's disgusting!" Another called, though this time a female's.

"It is not! I think he's cute!" the boy known as Sora objected.

"No he's not! Roxas tell him that thing is not cute!" the female's voice came again this time pulling the entrance boy from his thoughts. They boy looked over his shoulder to find a small furry animal stuck in his face. He blinked a few times before noticing what it was.

"It's only a mouse, Kairi," Roxas told the other girl simply. The other two didn't look any better than Roxas. Sora wore the same thing, only brown pants and black leather boots. His hair also unkept and in a wild spiky shape. Kairi's hair was brushed and looked mostly clean, but was also partially hidden under a brown messanger boy's cap. She more a tan shirt that was tucked into some brown pants like Roxas's and that were tucked into her light brown leather boots.

"It's a rat!" Kairi objected, still not taking to the mouse.

"No, rats are larger, and could devour a mouse like that in one bite," Roxas told her with a smirk.

"Still, I don't like small rats _or _mice. You both know that! I don't like the word and I don't like the creature," Kairi told them, the expression that she wasn't going to let it go passing her face.

"Fine, Sora, you can keep it away from Kairi," Roxas told Sora before turning his attention back to the crowd below. Sora stuck his tongue out to a very frustrated Kairi as he stroked the small white mouse.

"Fine," Kairi said with a defeated sigh. She soon noticed she was being completely ignored by the older boy and stomped. "Roxas, what are you staring at? There's nothing new to the harvest festival, it's the same thing every year," she said, attempting to get his attention.

"Yes...I mean no, I mean I know. I just like watching," Roxas replied simply, not really thinking as he spoke.

"Roxas, I'm your sister. You can't lie to me," Kairi told him simply, moving to where she could follow his gaze.

"Yeah," Roxas said, watching out the window again. Kairi got an annoyed look. Suddenly, Roxas felt a sharp brief pain slip through his skull and turned to glare up at Kairi.

"Seriously Roxas! What's the matter with you, you're acting different. You're even trying to lie to _us. _When you know good and well that we're the only two people who you can't lie to," Kairi told him, annoyance ringing through her tone.

"No! You're just mad that you're not the center of attention," Roxas replied with a brief laugh himself as he rubbed the back of his head.

"I am serious, Roxas, you know what happens if anyone figures out about us right? I mean, you should be the one person who knows the best," Kairi seemed to mumble as well. Roxas sighed, not liking to be reminded he was different.

"I never said anything. You thought it all up. A trait you use all too well," Roxas told her simply standing up and walked from the window sill. "And I'm not the only one who should know best."


End file.
